When fractured bones are properly splinted, they often are able to heal in an appropriate manner thereby simulating the shape and function of the previously uninjured, natural bone. Bone fixation devices are often employed in the treatment of fractures of small bones such as bones in the foot, hand or maxiofacial regions, but also with a variety of different bone types. Such fixation devices are often known as minisplint devices, particularly when used in treatment of the small bones.
Typical minisplint devices feature a longitudinal support body and a pair of clamps mounted on the longitudinal support body. A clamp can be moved along the body through the use of an adjustable lead screw extending through the support body. Bone screws that are transverse to the longitudinal body connect to the clamps and secure the minisplint to the bone. By adjusting the lead screw, the position of the clamps can be moved with respect to the longitudinal support, thereby adjusting the size and configuration of the splint and the location of the transverse bone screws.
One limitation to typical adjustable minisplint devices is that the clamp connected to the longitudinal support is only moveable in an axial, linear direction with respect to the longitudinal support. The bone screws are also limited in their orientation. This dynamic limits the practitioner's options when attempting to set one or more bones using such minisplint devices.
Another limitation with typical devices relates to the positioning of one longitudinal support with respect to another longitudinal support. Such positioning typically results in limited movement, again reducing treatment options.
Yet another limitation associated with previous minisplint devices is that the lead screw used to provide adjustment of the bone clamps is retained in the longitudinal support body through the use of complicated multi-part systems that require a number of different parts to be added to the device assembly.
Another disadvantage of typical devices is that the lead screw of the devices projects outwardly from the elongated body, thereby exposing the lead screw to being inadvertently turned.